Rima's Life as A Fujisaki
by lookalike5516
Summary: Rima's parents get in a divorce and Rima is sent to live with nagihiko. What's their future and will things be the same ever again? okay my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

The Distressful Divorce

Rima's POV

I can't believe what just happened to me just happened. My parents had divorced! I'm in a state of shock. This has never happened. I doubt I could ever smile or make jokes again, but no. I have to. I have to make people who go through these situations smile. But, who'll make me smile in a time like this.

-Flashback-

After a harsh day of school, I made my way to the front gate. It was a boring Guardians meeting. If my best friend Amu Hinamori wasn't there to support me, I would've died of boredom. Kusukusu was by my side as I headed for the front gate. When I reached it however, Purple Hair was there too. He disgusted me. But, what sickened me the most, was how my parents had forgotten to pick me up. Nagihiko walked home. He waved me goodbye, but I just turned my head and 'hmphed'. He didn't really seem to care.

That was when I got an urgent call. It was from my mum. "Hello?"

"Rima! You are walking home! I don't want to take care of a girl who comes from your father!" her mother screamed.

In the back ground you could hear faint yelling which could've been my dad. "Who cares you piece of crap?!" My mum shouted. "Rima! Come home and pack your stuff! You're going to the orphanage!"

The beeping sounded and I dropped my phone. What the heck just happened?

I raced home to find that my parents had divorced. And the house was cleaned out.

-End of Flashback-

I was currently being transported to the orphanage as we speak. The person who was in the car beside me made no effort to comfort me. She couldn't be bothered. She sat still and avoided eye contact.

I felt like crying, even Kusukusu's funny faces didn't make me laugh. I was scared worried. What if I got sent to an incredibly mean family? What if I had to be forced against my will to marry someone like Naighiko? It would be a nightmare. Worse yet, what if I have to transfer? These thoughts brought tears to my eyes. But I didn't cry. The tears were there but I didn't cry. There was nothing more shameful for a comedian than to cry. So obviously, I didn't cry.

The orphanage was dull and boring. There didn't seem to look like anything there was fun and humorous. I grimaced at the terrible place. It was horrible.

When I entered, it was more dull than the outside. The beds were grey and hard, the floor was cold and sickly. The children were sad and bored. I was placed in a room with several other girls. I lay down on my bed as several 3 year olds and 5 year olds ran about. I was so tired. So sad. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"I want to go home. I want to go home." I murmured.

But, when a certain person walked in I thought my life was over and saved. At the door, was Fujisaki Nagihiko.

**I'm sorry for the chapter being so short. I will try to update longer chapters. I wasn't exactly feeling ideas for this story. So I'll think up some ideas eventually. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To The Fujisaki Mansion!

**(short) Author's note: I apologize for the late update. I have major cramming at school and short amounts of time on the computer. If you check my profile, it will show update details for my stories. I hope you'll forgive my late update. I've just been busy lately. So as an apology I promise to write 1,000 words for the chapter. Thank you and enjoy. **

Nagihiko walked into the room where I was assigned to. He made me grimace. Since yesterday at sports. When we were playing netball and he 'purposely' hit me in the head with a ball. I couldn't forgive him after that. He's just so cruel. "Rima-chan? Why are you here?" He asked.

I hmphed. "I'm not telling you Purple Head. And don't call me that!"

He smiled. "Okay, don't tell me. Excuse me miss," he said, changing the subject. He spoke directly to the lady who brought him there. "This girl doesn't want to be adopted, can I view a new room?" he asked.

My ears perked. "Why are you here anyway purple head?" I snarled.

He turned to face me. "Oh, so now you're interested?"

"Sh-shut up! Now answer me!" I hesitated.

He placed one of his hands to his hips and replied. "My mum thought of getting me a sibling since she thought it would widen my horizons of partner dances while my sister is away. She also thought I could use someone to hang around after school." I scrunched my face.

"If you want, I can help you get out of this place." He chimed.

I threw him a foul look. "No way in hell."

He shrugged. "Fine, can we move on?"

I began to hesitate a bit. I would surely want to stay here instead of be with that cross dresser, but something tells me it's better to accept his offer.

"Accept it Rima. You might not get an offer in years." Kusukusu suggested.

"Hey, purple head. I'll accept your offer. Only because I won't get an offer like this in a long time." I snapped.

He giggled. "Come on Mashiro-san."

I obligingly followed him out the door of the orphanage to a car that belonged to Nagi's dad. I looked back. The orphanage would've been a much better choice now that I think about it, but I wanna return home. I want to go back to mommy and daddy. I don't like the fighting. I shook my head and sat in the car. I tried to distant myself from Nagihiko. He sighed. "We're going to be living in the same house, might as well get used-

"Listen here purple head, I don't care who you are, don't ever say something as weird as that! I don't want to hear a lecture, so just shut it." I snapped.

Nagihiko lost his smile. "Whatever you say, chibi devil." He muttered.

I shot him a dirty look. "What did you say? You good for nothing cross dresser!"

"I didn't say anything… Chibi Devil!"

I was fuming with anger, I just wanted to scratch him so badly. "Take that back!"

"You take your's back first!"

"No way Cross Dresser!"

"Chibi Devil!"

"Purple Head!"

"Shortie!"

"Enough! Both of you! We're arriving at the Fujisaki Mansion. I don't think your mother will appreciate you squabbling Young master." The driver said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He sighed. "Okay."

"Speaking of which, what might your name be mistress?" the driver asked.

I didn't want to answer, but I might as well be nice to the people who adopted me when I was in dread.

"Mashiro Rima." I replied blankly.

The driver nodded. "The same Mashiro young master of there talks about everyday?"

I was shocked, but quickly recovered to shoot Nagihiko a death glare. Who knows what that cross dresser says about me? Whether it's a compliment or an insult, it's no good either way.

"Please stop talking Goji-sempai." Nagihiko hesitated.

He chuckled. "I might as well tell the little lady a little bit about the Fujisaki mansion."

Nagihiko groaned. "Go on."

I listened carefully. "I am 19 Mashiro-san. I serve the Fujisaki household for life. So don't be surprised to see me often."

This conversation began to revolve around Goji-sempai.

"Anyway, the Mistress, Nadeshiko-sama (yeah, I'm going to add her to the story to make it more interesting) is overseas so you won't see her until December." Goji-sempai said.

"She's real?" I cried.

Nagihiko nodded. "I wasn't completely kidding about me having a twin sister." He said.

I was disgusted.

"My masters, mistress and master Fujisaki will be sure to see to your wellbeing. Master Fujisaki will rarely be seen. Mistress and master Nadeshiko and Nagihiko have rarely seen their father as well." Gouji continued.

Nagihiko looked to the floor. "Yeah."

Kusukusu flew out from behind my hair to entertain Nagihiko. "Don't frown Nagihiko. Smile!" Kusukusu pulled out a funny face and he giggled.

"Eh? Is something funny master?" Goji asked.

Nagihiko shook his head. "Nothing at all."

I glared Kusukusu which sent her flying to my lap. "Anyway, the house is very large. I wouldn't be surprised if you got lost. It truly is a maze. I think you should get directions from Nagihiko-san."

I was disgusted at the suggestion. "I'll figure it out on my own." I muttered.

The purple head boy just sighed. "You seem persistent Miss Mashiro. Well, should I continue calling you that, or is Miss Fujisaki more preferable?"

"Stick to Miss Mashiro. I don't want to sound related to him." I pointed my thumb at that 'thing'.

"I'm a person Rima-chan. Not an object." He stated.

I glared at him. "Don't ever call me that Purple-Head!"

"Well don't call me that, Chibi Devil."

"What did you say, Cross Dresser?"

"You heard me, Shortie!"

As the two of us argued, I heard the driver groan. "It's going to be a long ride."

We continued to head for the mansion. Eventually, the heat of our argument died down and we returned to our regular position. I grew bored. Kusukusu was having a nap, that's when I noticed Rhythm nor Temari were here. Where in the world were they?

I remained calm as we drove up to a large mansion. It was all Japanese style like Tadase's house. Several maids greeted us. When Nagihiko and I walked up the steps to the house, one of the maids whispered in Nagihiko's ear before he smiled and ran to through the doors. He completely forgot I was here. I felt sorry for Nadeshiko. She has to deal with this.

"Oh, and Mashiro!" the driver called out to me before I entered.

"What?"

"Welcome to the Fujisaki mansion." And with that he drove away.

**I'm still sorry about the late update people. Sorry. From now on, updates will be from 2-3 weeks. I hope you can be patient. **


	3. Chapter 3

Rima's First Reaction

**Note: Okay, I know this story has been updating really slowly, but please be patient with me. I didn't exactly plan on writing this in the first place. So here's an update.**

Well, we're here. I'm at the Fujisaki residence. I'm telling you, I wanna cry. I never thought this would ever happen to me so, I'm really lost on words.

"Like it Rima-chan?" Purple head asked.

"I don't like it. It stinks and it smells like you, it's old and it's boring. I hate it." I said monotone.

Nagihiko sweat dropped. "S-sorry."

Then I heard a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry you dislike my home. You may decorate your room however you like though." A tall woman walked out from a room (that I will learn to know in the future) wearing a bright purple kimono. She looked just like Nagihiko, just with short hair and much more beautiful features. I couldn't help but gasp at the woman's immense beauty.

"Thank you for adopting me." I bowed.

Nagihiko and the woman giggled. "There will be no need for that dear. Feel at home. Make friends with my children- and hey! Do you enjoy dance in any way?" she asked.

I gave it some thought. Anything Nagihiko liked I dislike, but I don't want to upset the person who saved me from a long life of solitude. "Not exactly." I tried to say it naturally, but I stretched it instead.

I felt like such an idiot.

The woman laughed. "Don't worry. Now, let's introduce you to Nadeshiko." My new mum waved Nagihiko to follow which I disliked greatly. I didn't want to feel like Nagihiko was stalking me. "Now, Rima. Here is my daughter and Nagihiko's twin. Nadeshiko! Come out and introduce yourself."

I heard a slight giggle from inside the room and out walked Nagihiko but in girl mode. "Hi Rima-chan. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki." The girl held her hand out for me to shake and I happily took it. I'm gonna like it here.

"Hi." I said, bored.

"Now, how about Nagihiko and Nadeshiko show you the roots to our dances and I'll make some food to eat." Their mother clasped her hands together. The two twins smiled and made their way to the dance room.

"Third room on the left Rima-chan!" Nagihiko announced before leaving. I scoffed. How could he think that he was better than me? Oh well. Who cares? I certainly don't.

**I'm really sorry it's short, but I wasn't exactly getting the vibe for this chapter. Terribly sorry. **


	4. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
